James kidnapped Bellsy
by iluvseth
Summary: James kidnapps Bella. She is attracted to him, can she fall for him to.   Hot, possessive, never gonna let ya go type guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Also ( Read the 'Disclaimer' line first) Please All people/ readers just really like try and criticize me. I like it. Might hurt my ego. But I like it, It'll improve my writing. Also copy my idea i dont care, just tell me so that I can read the story you write! ;), also This is my first story. Last but not least- my stories may be extremely weirdly written... **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... I don't even know if the idea is... Just know that I take others ideas and try and write the way I LIKE. **

"LET me go, you… you… bastard." The feisty brunette screams, as she failingly struggles to 'wiggle' her way out of his arms.

"Shut up, I can hear you, even if you barely whispered I would hear you." He calmly replies, irritation slowly seeping into his words as the young girl wouldn't stop moving around, she kept rubbing on his... He tightens his hold on her small waist. He didn't like the way she was arousing him. He was in control, not her.

"_Bitch_" He whispers in her ear, feeling smug as she blushes when she feels the nearness of their bodies as the dazzling man brushes his lips lightly against her slender long pale neck. Her back pressed against the man's chest, one arm wrapped around her waist, just below her breasts, her chest heaving heavily, as her lungs try to take in unnecessary oxygen.

"Edward will find me; he'll rescue me from you. YOU sic-"  
>"I fuckin' told ya ta fuckin shut up. THAT MEANS YOU FUCKING SHUT UP! And don't ever say that gay guy's name ever fuckin again!" The vampire shouts at the girl, his eyes turning darker and darker, until they turn obsidian. He didn't like screaming at helpless girls, but this one in particular just angered him. Silence fills the room. Light streaming in from the high windows. Giving everything a slightly different look. The girl- the vampire's prey, stood quietly, her arms limp, her knees bent as if her legs no longer held strength to hold the rest of her body, her face exhausted from fighting a strong, cold-hearted demon. But her eyes held fierceness, one that deep down was nothing, but to the outer world was a sign of bravery. Her whole weight rested on the man standing behind her. Suddenly the man lets her go. The girl instantly misses the cold touch that her rival was so kindly providing and staggers dizzy from the movement. The man steady's her and then pushes her behind him, and crouches in a stance that only meant that someone was coming, and this man didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that there was someone there to steal the pretty brown haired girl away from him. Growling, he possessively held a hand out for the girl, she slaps it, her palm stinging. When she looks at the man, he looks her right in the eye, and she slowly starts to put her hand in his. Smiling in triumph, he turns his head back, his features turn from soft to hard as he stares at another blond man and a pixie looking lady.<p>

"Oh Bella," The pixie lady says to the brunette

"Alice, Jasper! How'd you find me?" Bella asks excited, that finally she was going to be rescued. The couple look at the only human in the room with pity, sorrow, and guilt.

"We knew you where going to be here..." Jasper the pixe's mate responds. Guilt lacing each word.

"What! Than why didn't you come for me?" Bella asks back.

"I am sorry, but this is best if you go with James, he'll keep you safe." Alice the pixe replys this time. But this new news angered Bella.

"I am not going any where with this... this... UGH! Whatever the hell he his!" Getting frustrated at the humorless looks the Vampires where sending her.

"Please, Alice, Please I'm begging you take me with you!" James growls, his arms going around the woman that was pleading to just get away from him. Every time she said that she wanted to leave him, or say things about him it felt like a hot knife was piercing through his cold heart. Melting it and breaking it.

"You are going anywhere. You are MINE." He whispers in her ear as he once again stands behind her.

"Look you can do this lovey-dovey shit to that ginger girl of yours, but that ain't workin on me."  
>"Let me GO!" Bella struggles. James stops her from moving to much, once again because of what she was doing to him.<p>

"GUYS! We don't have time, the _Cullens_ are coming, and you guys need to leave!" Alice exclaims, though feeling giddy as she foresees a vision of lust filled between the 2 mates arguing 50 feet from them. As if James had been hit with a arrow of reality, he straightens up, grabbing Bella, and twisting her, so that she would hold onto his back, for a piggy back ride. And off they went.

**Hi! Hope ur enjoyin' readin, just wanna add, did ya notice how James is getting hitting hit with like weapons? Like the 'hot knife' and the 'arrow of reality'.. I'm not creative... *pout***


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

Every girl's dream –whether they admit it or not- is that a guy is possessive of them. It makes girls feel like they belong somewhere. So off course, when some hot blond guy chooses me over some ginger girl, I feel SEXY!

Now don't get me wrong, I liked Edward, but after a while, well not a _while, _but 15 hours I kinda got over him. I mean, I met him, he's cute, and has sex hair. So obviously when he turns out to be a vampire with imperfectly perfect beauty you have to happen to be attracted to him. So I don't think that I ever really loved him, I mean come on, I'm 18. I have hormones. When ya see a guy hotter than Edward Cullen, ya tend to be wet for the hotter guy, not some cheesy lined cute boy…


End file.
